TheRussianFederation
}}| }}} |- style="border-top-style: hidden;" | colspan="2" | } | - colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" If you think free education is expensive try ignorance: }} |- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | Anthem: } |- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | https://archive.is/20131014174609/img160.imageshack.us/img160/9871/expansion3df3.png |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | }' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | European Continent |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 'Capital' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Moscow })}} |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | ' }' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Moscow |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | 'Official language(s)' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Russian is official throughout the Empire |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | 'Government' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Constitutional Empire |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left;" } style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left;" } }} |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" - } style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" } }} |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" - } style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" } }} |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" - } style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" } }} |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" - } style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" } }} |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" - } style="padding: 0 1em 0.2em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top" } }} |- } } | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" ' }' style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" } - | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" '''Global Empire' The Russian Renaissance and Russian Civil war marked the end of the NeoRoman Empire and the restoration of Russia, her crowned Tsar, and her Empire. style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" N/A - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="padding: 0em 1em 0.2em 0; vertical-align: top" - } } - }} } | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" Accession to EU style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" } }} |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Area | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; " | |- style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left;" | - Total || 17,075,400 km² ( }) |- style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left;" | || 6,592,800mi² sq mi |- | style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left;" | - Water (%) || 13 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Population | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | |- | style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left;" | - Yearly|| In the Billions (N/A) |- } | style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" - Yearly census } }} |- | style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" | - Density | style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" | 8.3/km² (N/A) 21.5/sq mi |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | GDP (PPP) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top" | estimate |-style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" | - Total || 130,108,349,554,910.48 (N/A) |- | style="padding: 0 1em 0.4em 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" | - Per capita || 27,597.68 (N/A) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Currency | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Ruble |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | International Organizations | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | N/A |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Time zone | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | UTC+2 to +12 |- style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" } | - Summer (DST) }(UTC+3 to +13) })}}}}} |- style="padding: 0 1em 0 0; text-align:left; vertical-align: top;" } | }}} |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Internet TLD | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | .IR |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Calling code | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | +7 |- } | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" } }} |} =The Russian Empire= he Constitutional Empire of TheRussianFederation is a massive, economically powerful nation, remarkable for its complete lack of prisons. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The government -- a sprawling, bureaucracy-choked, corrupt morass -- is effectively ruled by the Department of Social Welfare, with areas such as Religion & Spirituality and Social Equality receiving almost no funds by comparison. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Book Publishing and Automobile Manufacturing. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. TheRussianFederation's national animal is the Lamb, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Ruble. =The Formation of TheRussianFederation= The Federation is born out of the ashes of the old TheNeoRomanEmpire. It seems that in the last years of it's life, the Empire begins to lose it's control over the people due to their distrust with NeoCaesar Romulis Augustus. It is through this distrust that the NeoRoman Civil war begins, pinning loyalists against revolutionists looking to take the nation back to it's ancestral Russian heritage. After a long and bloody war the revolutionists win the war. Russian Nobility =The Government= The government of the Russian Federation is outlined thoroughly in the constitution which specifically grants certain powers to all the different branched and departments of the Federal Government. *For the complete Constitution, see Constitution of TheRussianFederation The Executive Branch The Tsar Accordingly to the Constitution of the Russian Federation, the position of the Tsar is as the head of state and thus they hold complete executive power in Russia. Their main task is to preserve and protect the rights and liberties of the Russian people, which are granted under the Constitution of Russia. The Tsar is also tasked with determining the domestic and foreign policy of the Russian government, resolves problems on issues in immigration and has the power to grant pardons. The State recognizes the royal family's historical right to title of Tsar and thus legally gives the right to crowning a Tsar. The Tsar also retains the title of Marshal of the Russian Federation due to his commander-in-chief status over the Russian military. Tsar's full title: By the Grace of God, Tsar and Autocrat of All the Russias, of Moscow, Kiev, Vladimir, Novgorod, Tsar of Kazan, Tsar of Astrakhan, Tsar of Poland, Tsar of Siberia, Tsar of Tauric Chersonesos, Tsar of Georgia, Lord of Pskov, and Grand Duke of Smolensk, Lithuania, Volhynia, Podolia, and Finland, Prince of Estonia, Livonia, Courland and Semigalia, Samogitia, Białystok, Karelia, Tver, Yugra, Perm, Vyatka, Bulgaria, and other territories; Lord and Grand Duke of Nizhni Novgorod, Chernigov; Ruler of Ryazan, Polotsk, Rostov, Yaroslavl, Beloozero, Udoria, Obdoria, Kondia, Vitebsk, Mstislavl, and all northern territories ; Ruler of Iveria, Kartalinia, and the Kabardinian lands and Armenian territories - hereditary Ruler and Lord of the Circassians and Mountain Princes and others; Lord of Turkestan, Heir of Norway, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein, Stormarn, Dithmarschen, Oldenburg, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth. * For a complete list of Tsars, see Tsars of TheRussianFederation The Legislative Branch The Federal Assembly of Russia is the legislature of the Russian Federation. According to the Constitution of Russia it consists of the State Duma, which is the lower house, and the Federation Council, which is the upper house. Both houses are located in Moscow. The Imperial State Court The Imperial State Court is the upper house of the Federal Assembly of Russia. Members of the Federation Council are solely of the Russian nobility and are appointed by the Tsar. The Tsar may appoint any male of legal age to the Imperial State Court regardless of if the candidates family already has a representative, therefore noble families made have multiple representatives. The Court is headed by the Prime Minister of whom is appointed personally by the Tsar. The Court is charged in cooperating with the State Duma in completing and voting on draft laws. Federal laws concerning budgets, customs regulations, and the ratification of international treaties are to be considered by the Court after they have been adopted from the State Duma, where most legislation is introduced. For laws to pass in the Court, a majority vote is required. If the Court vetoes a law passed by the State Duma, the two chambers are mandated to form a Conciliation Committee in order to form a compromise document, which would again go under vote by both houses. The council is also made up of several ministries which take on various executive duties. The ministries are lead by Tsar appointed Ministers. * The Several Ministries within the Executive Council are: **Ministry of the Empire **Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Ministry of the Treasury **Ministry of Defense **Ministry of National Security **Ministry of Energy **Ministry of Interiors **Ministry of Commerce/Labor **Ministry of Health and Human Services **Ministry of Housing and Urban Development **Ministry of Transportation Department **Ministry of Education Noble Families of Russia Russia consists of a number of noble families who have been regranted their statue and estates since the reign of Tsar Paul Romanov. Their activities range form political to military, and most families hold great wealth within Russia. There are only three titles for which noble families can hold and they are: Prince, Count, and Baron. For a complete list of current noble Russian families please see Noble Families of TheRussianFederation State Duma The State Duma is the lower house of the Federal Assembly of Russia with its members referred to as "Deputies." Each subject of Russia is allowed one deputy for ever five thousand people it has within it. From among the deputies of the State Duma, four chairmen are elected. These chairmen then appoint from among their ranks a Chief Presiding Officer to preside over the State Duma. The State Duma has it's powers enumerated by the Constitution of Russia. They are: To pass laws by a majority, which must then be approved by the Federation Council and signed by the Premier, to similarly amend the constitution with a two thirds majority, to override a rejection of a law by the Federation Council of Russia by two thirds, to override the veto of the Premier by a two thirds majority (The Federation Council must also vote to override with a three quarters majority), and to file an impeachment against the Premier (Requires a two thirds majority). Committees form a key component to the structure of the State Duma. Sixteen committees and seven commissions exist for senators to consider legislation and policy on a number of issues ranging from foreign affairs, federal affairs, and youth and sports. Leadership in these committees are determined by the speaker, who remains in correspondence with their findings and the formulates a report to be sent to the Federation Council for final review. * The Commissions of the Federation Council are: **Committee on Constitutional Legislation **Committee on Judicial and Legal Affairs **Committee on Defense and Security **Budgetary Committee **Trade Committee **Committee on Financial Markets and Currency Circulation **Industry Commission **Business Affairs and Regulations Commission **Construction and Industry of Building Materials Commission **Consumer Goods Commission **Agricultural Development Commission **Committee on Natural Resources & Environmental Protection **Committee on Food and Agricultural Policies **Transportation and Communications Commission **Foreign Affairs Committee **Committee on the Colonial Affairs **Committee on Federal Affairs and Regional Policies **Committee on Local Government **Housing and Urban Development Commission **Social Policy Committee **Committee on Economic Policy, Business and Ownership **Industrial Policy Committee **Health and Human Services Commission **Healthcare and Social Security Commission **Public Education Commission **Science and Culture Commission **Commission on Youth and Sports **Commission on Information Policy **Environmental Commission Deputies of the State Duma can only serve a total of two, six year terms. Elections for the state Duma are the first Thursday in September. For a list of the political parties which compete for a majority in the State Duma, see Political Parties of TheRussianFederation The Judical Branch Federal Supreme Court The Federal Supreme Court is the highest court in the entire Federation. It is divided up into several Benches, with each bench serving as a court of highest appeal. Each bench shall have a minimum of three Judges, except the bench of Interregional conflicts and the Appellate bench, both of whom shall have no less than five. The Presiding Council of the Collegium of Judges appoints all judges to all benches of theFederal Supreme Court. * List of Current Benchs of the Federal Supreme Court **'Bench for Human Rights': To deal with issues of human rights arising under the guarantee of civil and human rights provided by Constitution of the Russian Federation, and arising in pursuance of the provisions of the said Constitution, and arising otherwise under legislation and the body of law approved by the Federal Assembly. **'Bench for Criminal Cases': To deal with issues arising from the violation of Russian laws and legislation by individuals, corporations, groups and associations, but not issues primarily concerned with human rights. **'Bench for Civil Cases': To deal with issues involving civil law suits and disputes between individuals, corporations, groups and associations arising under legislation and law and the administration thereof. ***'Bench for Constitutional Cases': To deal with the interpretation of the Constitution and with issues and actions arising in connection with the interpretation of the Constitution. **'Bench for Interregional Conflicts': To deal with disputes, conflicts and legal contest arising between or among the Subjects, which have joined in the Federation of Russia. **'Bench for Public Cases': To deal with issues not under the jurisdiction of another bench arising from conflicts, disputes, civil suits or other legal contests between the Federal Government and corporations, groups or individuals, or between subject governments and corporations, groups or individuals. **'Advisory Bench': To give opinions upon request on any legal question arising under Russian law or legislation, exclusive of contests or actions involving interpretation of the Constitution of the Russian Federation. Any House or committee of the Federal Assembly, by the Premier, or any Administrative Department, may request advisory opinions. Collegium of Judges The Collegium of Judges consist of a minimum of twenty member judges (can be expanded but may not exceed 60) elected by the Federal Assembly. A Presiding Council of Judges, consisting of a Chief Justice and four Associate Chief Justices is established within the Collegium by it's members. The Presiding Council of Judges shall assign all Judges, including themselves, to the several benches of the Federal Supreme Court.The members of the several benches may be reconstituted by the Presiding Council of Judges at any time. Superior Tribunal A Superior Tribunal of the Federal Supreme Court shall be established to take cases, which are considered to be of extra-ordinary public importance. The Superior Tribunal for any calendar year shall consist of the Presiding Council of Judges together with four members from both houses of the Federal Assembly. The composition of the Superior Tribunal may be continued unchanged for a second year by decision of the Presiding Council of Judges. Any party to any dispute, issue, case or litigation coming under the jurisdiction of the Federal Supreme Court, may apply to any particular bench of the Federal Supreme Court or to the Presiding Council of Judges for the assignment or transfer of the case to the Superior Tribunal on the grounds of extra-ordinary public importance. If the application is granted, the case shall be heard and disposed of by the Superior Tribunal. Also, any bench taking any particular case, if satisfied that the case is of extra-ordinary public importance, may of its own discretion transfer the case to the Superior Tribunal Committee of State Secutiy The KGB, which is an abbreviation for the Committee for State Security, is the official name of the organization serving as the Empire's premier security agency, police, and intelligence agency. The KGB functions to both safeguard the nation and fight against the agents which threaten internal security whether it be agents within the Empire's borders or beyond. The KGB is an organization with a military hierarchy aimed at providing national defense as the Empire's intelligence agency as well as local defense operating as the local police force. Though each local bureau and department or directorate has it's own chief of operations, the entire committee is overseen by a senior staff consisting of a Chairman, two First Deputy Chairmen, and four Deputy Chairmen * The First Chief Directorate: Directorate of Foreign Operations is responsible for foreign operations and intelligence-gathering. This chief directorate has many sub-directorates of its own. * The Second Chief Directorate: Directorate of Counter-Intellegence is responsible for counter-intelligence. * The Third Chief Directorate Directorate of Armed Forces controls military counter-intelligence and the surveillance of the imperial armed forces. * The Fourth Directorate:' Directorate of Transportation Security is responsible for the security and surveillance of public transportation services. * The Fifth Chief Directorate:'''Directorate of internal security is responsible for policing the Empire and ensuring in protecting and upholding constitutional law. * '''The Sixth Directorate: Directorate of Economic Counterintelligence and Industrial Security is responsible for the monitoring and protection of the economic interests of the Empire. * The Seventh Directorate: The Directorate of Surveillance handles surveillance, providing equipment to follow and monitor activities of both foreigners and Russian citizens. * The Eighth Chief Directorate: Responsible for communications, monitoring foreign communications, and the cryptologic systems used by KGB divisions, KGB transmissions to overseas stations, and the development of communications technology. * The Ninth Directorate: Directorate for Government Personnel Protection is a 40,000-man uniformed guard force providing bodyguard services to the principal government leaders (and families) and major Imperial government facilities (including nuclear-weapons stocks). It operates the Moscow VIP subway system, and the secure government telephone system linking high-level government and Imperial officers. * The Fifteenth Directorate: Directorate for Security of Government Installations operates to ensure all government installations are safe against enemy elements * The Sixteenth Directorate: Directorate for Communications Interception and SIGINT operates the Empire's government telephone and telecommunication systems, thus ensuring successful interception of all communications of interest to the KGB. * '''The Border Guards Directorate: 245,000-man border security force deals with smuggling along the Soviet Union's borders with terrestrial, naval, and air force contingents. * The Operations and Technology Directorate: encompasses all the laboratories and scientific research centers for creating bugging, taping, and shooting devices (including Laboratory 12 which developed poisons and manufactured psychotropic substances). Streltsy Imperial Guard The Streltsy were reestablished by Tsar Paul Romanov II for a means of a personal guard for the Tsar and their royal family. The Strelzi are recruited from among freemen who promise to serve permanently. They are a caste of their own, often married, and their occupation is inheritable from a father to his son. To become a Strelzi, a newcomer needs a large number of sponsors from among the ranks, be a Russian citizen, and most come from an upstanding family. They also have to be volunteers in good physical condition as well as being well trained in several weapons including the standard Russian riffle. On average there are at any point and time, at least 2,000 streltsy ready for duty. =Other Important Facts= The Russian Economy The Russian Empire has a powerhouse economy that has seen only one major decline in the history of the nation, and that was during the treasonous reign of Prince Felix Yusupov III. Overlooking that brief point in Russian Imperial history, one finds that the Russian Empire has been a strong economic power in Europe, continuing to test the bounds of industries such as arms and automobile manufacturing. For information on companies within the Russian Empire, please see Companies of TheRussianFederation *Industries:complete range of mining and extractive industries producing coal, oil, gas, chemicals, and metals; all forms of machine building from rolling mills to high-performance aircraft and space vehicles; defense industries including radar, missile production, and advanced electronic components, shipbuilding; road and rail transportation equipment; communications equipment; agricultural machinery, tractors, and construction equipment; electric power generating and transmitting equipment; medical and scientific instruments; consumer durables, textiles, foodstuffs, handicrafts *Natural Resources:wide natural resource base including major deposits of oil, natural gas, coal, many strategic minerals, and timber *Agricultural Resources:grain, sugar beets, sunflower seed, vegetables, fruits, beef, and milk *Imports:machinery and equipment, consumer goods, medicines, meat, sugar, semi-finished metal products *Exports:petroleum and petroleum products, natural gas, wood and wood products, metals, chemicals, and a wide variety of civilian and military manufactures Russian Cuisine The traditional Russian diet includes beef, chicken, pork, and fish. The most commonly eaten vegetables include beets, cabbage, carrots, cucumbers, onions, potatoes, radishes, and tomatoes. Russians are fond of soups, breads, and dairy products. Russians drink large quantities of tea, but coffee has become popular. Juices, mineral water and soft drinks are also consumed. Frying remains a widespread method of preparing food, though because of the growing diversity of people moving into Russia, other methods are starting to become the norm, such as baking and grilling. Fast Food restaurants are becoming widely popular, however traditional restaurants are still a majority favorite. *Breakfast: Tradition breakfast foods in Russia include eggs, sausages, muffins, biscuits, butter, jelly, and jam. It also includes pancakes, hash browns, and a very new food choice to the European breakfast, grits. Breakfast drinks of choice are orange juice, milk, and coffee. *Lunch (Mid-day meal): Meals eaten for lunch are usually light. They usually consist of some sort of vegetables such as a salad and some kind of sandwich or soup. *Dinner: Meals eaten at dinner usually consists of a salad or appetizer; soup; meat or fish with potatoes and dessert, such as some sort of cake, pie, or pastry. Vodka is Russia's trademark alcoholic beverage however, Russians also drink wine, champagne, cognac, and beer. Though alcohol abuse has been and remains a major social problem in Russia, the Federation has been working to fix this problem. Category:The Russian Empire